


Sour and Sweet

by PlushRabbit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Possession, is cumflation a word, slight Breeding Kink, slight cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRabbit/pseuds/PlushRabbit
Summary: You’ve been around Diavolo too much. Too much for Mammon’s liking at least. He understands that you’re an exchange student so you’re subjected to weekly updates with the prince, but every minute that you spend with him behind closed doors just fills him with this itch that can’t scratch.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	Sour and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always simped for Diavolo because tiddies, so the new update is like !!! So i incorporated jealousy because I want that demon side to come out (also I hc that none of them have human dicks so vasu from bad dragon is my hc for him) (also afab reader) (twas a request)

You enter his room, a gift bag in hand filled with sweets from the human realm. You don’t knock- there’s no real need to since he enters your room without asking frequently and at this point it’s a norm for you to do the same. You peek your head through the door and quietly go down the stairs, holding onto the ledge.

“Mammon,” you call in a sing-song voice, holding the bag tighter in your hands as you reach the final step. You turn towards the couch and find it empty and once you turn, you’re greeted with the sight of Mammon on the bed with his head in hands. Your smile fades and your eyes soften. “Oh Mammon, what happened?” You walk towards him, bag still in hand. When he doesn’t answer, you let your shoulders fall and sit beside on the bed, placing the bag on the floor and one hand comes to rub at his back while the other rubs at his chest. “Mammon,” you say softly, “are you okay?”

He sighs and rolls his neck, turning his head to look at you. His eyes are soft as they search your face, scanning over you and darting to your neck, and lowering until they reach the floor and rest on the bag. “What’s that?” He jerks his head to the bag and reaches for it before you have the chance to answer. “What are Sour Patch Kids?”

You brighten up and clasp your hands over his where they hold the snack. “Oh! They’re candy from the Human Realm. I got like a bunch more,” you say with a smile, nudging his knee with yours. “I was thinking we could share before Beel smells ‘em.”

“Where’d you get them?” He asks, turning the bag over, crinkling it in his hands. 

“Dia gave them to me,” you chirp, grabbing the candy from his hands and placing it back into the bag, searching around for one that he would like.

“Dia?” He asks,mouth pulling into a sneer, looking at the bag with contempt. 

“Diavolo,” you answer, handing him a chocolate wrapped in gold-colored foil. “Here-” you hand him the sweet and when he doesn’t take it you place it in his palm. “He wanted a nickname after hearing yours and the rest.”

“And you gave it to him?” He asks incredulously. You shrug in answer and pop a mint into your mouth, playing with plastic wrapping in your hand. “Lucifer’s gonna blow a fuse when he hears that, ya know?”

You flash him a wide grin and press a kiss against the corner of his lips. “He can’t hurt me anyways,” you shrug with a roll of your eyes. “The most I’ll get is a scolding,” you rationalize. “Now come on-” you grab his hand and curl his fingers over the chocolate- “eat up.” 

The chocolate melts in his mouth, sweet and creamy and he hums at the taste, crunching the wrapper in his hand and letting it fall to the floor. “I don’t like the nickname,” he says, running his tongue over his teeth to get rid of any lingering chocolate. He avoids your questioning look. “He’s the Lord and all-” he casts you a side glance, removing his glasses and tucking them onto the collar of his shirt- “shouldn’t you be a bit more respectful?” He runs his tongue under a canine, eyes narrowing as he gives you his full attention.

You stare at him and let out a small chuckle, shaking your head. “Mammon, baby, he’s a friend and he asked for a nickname and I gave him one. I think it would’ve been disrespectful to deny him one.” Your grin falls and you bite your bottom lip, letting it roll between your teeth, watching as his eyes are directed to your lips. “What’s up?” He gives you a hum, eyes darkening as they look up at you. “You’re acting-” your lips thin as you try to find the proper word- “odd?”

“You’ve been spending too much time with him-”

“Exchange student and a friend,” you answer with a roll of your eyes.

“I don’t like it,” he states, his lower jaw gives a subtle twitch. “Shouldn’t you be around me more often? I can accompany you to the meeting- fuck, you can write down what you want to say and I’ll send it over.”

“Isn’t envy more of Levi’s thing?” You joke, only to clear your throat and look apologetic when he casts you a pointed look. You sigh and place your legs above his, grabbing his hands in yours. “Mon, I understand that you’re feeling er- jealous, but I’m choosing to spend my free time here with you and sharing my snacks with you.” Your hands leave his and go to cusp his face, thumbs moving in soft lines over his cheekbones. “I’m choosing you.” 

His eyes soften at your words and with the reaffirmation, he nods, eyes shining and he leans towards you, burying his face in your neck, hands coming to clutch at your shirt. He nuzzles deep into you, inhaling your scent, only to stop, his hands spreading wide and slowly curving his fingers, nails that turn into talons as they claw at your shirt, ripping the fabric in his hands and you gasp, shrugging your shoulder in obvious displeasure. He pulls away, and you blink at his sudden change, dark, inky blank horn that coil out of the top of his head, his chest bare and decorated with white tattoos that move into a ‘V’ shape down his abdomen, leather-like bat wings that protrude from his back and twitch in annoyance.

There’s a dark look on his face, his upper lip curling, revealing sharp teeth that shine under the lights. “I can smell him on you,” he says in a low whisper, his wings twitching at the words.

A chill courses through your body. You know he would never hurt you, that he would never dare raise his voice onto you or make you feel unsafe, but his alternate form is one that you hardly have the pleasure to witness, the dark, sultry voice that rings out makes you chill in excitement and it leaves you breathless.

“He- We hugged,” you whisper, eyes darting to his chest, following the white lines that form below his clavicle. You’re left breathless, pupils dilated as he pushes you down onto his bed, claws tearing at your clothes, the scent of his cologne- light, enough to make your head and mind spin with thoughts and mouth salivate- invade your senses, and you’re holding onto him, whimpering at the heat that expels through his body and warms yours.

“Can’t keep your hands to yourself, huh?” He rasps, breath hot as it fans against your collarbone. “He fucking left his scent all over you” He nips at the slender skin, teeth marking onto you, drops of scarlet that bead almost immediately but are erased by a lap of his tongue. “Can hardly smell mine.” His teeth graze at your delicate skin, pointed and sharp as they drag down, his horns shining under the light, raising towards you. “And you let him,” he whispers hotly, hands curling over your sides, teeth dragging against your skin, warmth spreading against your chest and spreading upwards. “Fuckin’ slut,” he mutters, kisses at your skin.

Your mind grows foggy with him above you, his hands tracing over your body, leaving warmth in their wake, tracing over and around, hands that lose form and become intangible, the burning warmth the only thing that’s left as a strict feeling. His lips ghost above your torso, pressing feverish kisses onto your chest, wrapping and suckling on nipples that are left gleaming with spit, kisses that trail down your tummy, breath that fans onto your pubic bone. Your hands claw at the sheets in weak tugging motions, ragged breathing as you can feel him trail above your slit. 

“Mammon,” you whimper, eyes fluttering close, “I didn’t- ‘M sorry,” you mumble, trying to force salivation as your mouth grows dry, filled with cotton balls and heavy with want. 

“Already needy, eh?” He presses his nose against your slit, your legs twitching at the action. “”S cute, I guess.”

“Mon-” you kick out your legs- “it’s not fair.” Your eyes water, and you try to grab hold of his snowy hair, your hands falling to your lower belly when you miss him. 

“I’m not an aphrodisiac like Asmo, but my scent’s enough to make people want-” he licks his lips, his muscle teasingly swiping at your vulva- “to desire-” he blows warm air onto your entrance, pulling away to watch the muscles clench and leak around nothing- “all that good stuff.” His voice is heavy, laced with covet and his words swirl in your head. “Shouldn’t be as heavy with ya now, since we spend so much time together-” his voice holds slight humor and you can feel his grin on you- “but I guess you want this as much as I do.” His tongue rims around your entrance and a heavy hand stills your bucking hips, slender fingers giving you a gentle pat when you whine. “I want you to beg for my tongue. If you’re good, I might even fuck that needy hole of yours.”

You take a deep breath, licking at your lips and trying to regain a focused thought. “Mammon,” you mewl, eyes watering when his nose swipes against your aroused clit. “Please to- tongue fuck me. Please, use my cunt.” You swallow tightly and let out a long breath. “Make me say your name, Mammon. Remind me who owns my cunt.” Your hands thread through his soft hair, raising your hips as his tongue peeks through his lips and slips past your entrance. 

His tongue circles inside of you, massaging at your soft walls, feeling them pulsate and contract around him. Heat immediately pools to your lower belly, your mouth parting open and hands tightening their grip on him. Your thighs raise and pinch around the side of his head effectively trapping him onto your sex, his mouth moving in quick, greddy motion. The pink muscle darts in and out, flickering against the rim in quick motions, slowing into a soft circle, tongue up to encase your clit around his lips, suckling on it, pulling it into his mouth and running his tongue over it. His breathing is ragged,harsh and desperate as he lowers his mouth, scoping his tongue inside of you and tasting your essence, humming at the taste and pushing his head deeper into you. 

His hands hook under your bum, sliding onto your thighs and pressing his fingers into your soft skin, sucking with the cravings of a greedy man, one who purses their lips over yours and bares his teeth, warm and solid against your soft opening. 

The warmth in your belly grows hot, searing white as you jerk your hips against his face. “Mammon,” you moan, a shiver running through your body, “oh fuck, I’m close. Please,” you cry, “I’m so close.”

“More,” he murmurs against your heat. “Tell me more,” he groans. “I want to hear my human cry.” He gives a soft nibble against your inner thigh, swiping her tongue over when you whine.

You take raspy breaths, thighs clenching and whining over him. “Mammon,” you whine, bucking your hips. “Please. Let me cum,” you wail, twitching against him. “Let me be your little human. Cover me in your scent- Just, please- I’m begging you.” You thrust your hips rapidly, pulsing against him, slapping a hand over your mouth, goosebumps riding over your skin as you release against his mouth, his name muffled against your palm. 

Your orgasm washes over his mouth as sporadic waves, sweet and heavy as they spill past his lips, and fill his tummy that grows with heat. His name on your lips makes his cock twitch, leaking and staining his briefs, while he suckles on your arousal. He continues his feasting, ignoring your whimpered cries as you loosen your thighs and dig your heels onto the bed sheets, hands that grip onto your hips with a pink muscle that pushes against your tight, pulsing walls. 

He pulls away with a gasp, lower face glistening with your arousal, his eyes drinking in your form as you lay on the bed, chest heaving with deep breaths, your hands slipping to cover you breasts, nipple peeking between the gaps in your fingers. You call his name, face flushed and with hands held high, reaching towards him. He leans down and kisses you softly, your essence slipping into your mouth, his tongue giving a kitten lick against you and he pulls away, resting his forehead against yours and with soft hands that leave phantom touches as they flutter down your sides and with a sharp grin, you’re flipped onto your stomach.

You gasp, the muscles in your legs tense for a brief second, muscles and tendons pulled tight in anxiousness, loosening when his hands rubs down your thigh and onto the back of your knee. He hands trace around your body and you call for his name only to be responded to in silence, his hands wrapping around your wrists and bringing them to your back, holding them together, only to falter and let them go, watching with heavenly eyes as they fall limp to your side and in an agonizingly slow motion, your head is pinned to the bed and your lower half is raised up, legs partly spread, your glistening, twitching cunt that flutters against nothing is exposed to his greedy eyes.

“You fucking whore,” he snarls out, nails digging into your hips, his hands slowly closing causing deep, red lines to blossom. “Been neglectin’ me and shit- you’re-” he grunts as he pushes himself past your leaking hole- “first-” he pants as he pushes himself further, your walls expanding to mold around his shape- “fuckin’ man.” He fills you out, stretching your walls once he’s fully inside, the base of his cock spreading you wide. He hears you whine- low and melodic- watching with hazy eyes as you struggle to rise on your hands.

He stills above you, panting against the back of your neck, a hand loosening around your hip, leaving crescent imprints that threaten to bead with scarlet, and slipping under your chest, grabbing at the breast, white painted nails pinch at a pert bud and he rolls it between two fingers. He waits for you to accommodate around him, your harsh breathing, raspy with high pitched whines, lower into whimpers, your breathing heavy as your hands claw on the thick duvet, scrunching the expensive fabric in your hands and digging your nails into it. 

“Ma- Mammon,” you whisper, licking at your lips, “‘s too much-” you wiggle at your hips and flinch at the sensitivity that still courses through you, your heat clenching around him causing him to let out a strangled moan. 

“No it’s not.” He pulls out of you, and slides back in watching as you take him in. “Not for you,” he coos, a hand running down the length of your spine. “My human can take me so well,” he mutters under his breath, nuzzling into the back of your neck. “I gotta put my scent on ya anyways.” His nose brushes along your hair. “Mark ya up and fill ya with my seed.”

You only have time to sigh, your head lolling forward, eyes pinched, until he starts to thrust, his cock already leaking, making you slicker and the wet sounds of clicks fill the room, mixed and softened under his cries, his hands moving to cup at your swinging breasts, head dipped with a parted mouth. He whines and a thin, heavy strand of dribble spills from his mouth and lands on your back, sliding down the side with the continuous motion. He breathes harshly above you, sighing and pushing his cock deeper into your squishy folds, feeling the way they wrap and stretch around him, lubricating him with your slick and suckling him in further until he’s pushing against your cervix, seed spilling with a heavy, creamy flow down the inside of your thighs and his movements do not slow, they remains steady, pushing deeper against you and filling what he can inside of you. 

“Mammon, ‘s too much,” you slur, eyes rolling to the back of your head, a heavy flush darkening your skin. “Please, slow-” Your words are cut off when he slams into your, raising your body up with the palms of his hands pressed against your chest and tummy, his head immediately latching onto your neck, leaving marks in his wake, nails scratching against your skin and he bucks himself deeper against you, harsh sighs that turn into growls when you continue to call his name in a whiny tone, your hands shaky as they rise to cup his hands over your breasts, palms pressing deeper into your pebbled nipples. 

“I’m gonna fill that sweet belly up with my seed,” he moans, breathing harsh against your skin. “Let everyone know who you fucking belong to.” His thrusts become more erratic, slamming into you and leaving you with a soft stinging pain that intensifies with every movement. “That fucking prince is gonna smell me all over you cunt and body the next time he sees you,” he bemoans, licking at your neck, wings fluttering in agitation. “You’re gonna reek of me and your-” he curses under his breath, stilling his hips for a second- “gonna be-” he sighs and lowers a hand until it rests against your belly- “full of my fuckin’ seed- belly nice and full with a demon’s cum.” He twitches inside of you, thickness burning with indescribable warmth that floods through your cunt and into your belly, your name a strangled cry on his tongue, hand pressing down as your pouch swells with his seed, his cock pressed until it’s base against you, effectively trapping his sperm inside of your spongy sex, bat-like wings that stretch wide and tense.

“I’m yours Mammon,” you murmur, eyes heavy as your vision begins to blur. “All yours,” you repeat, leaning back into his chest, hands falling and going to cup his that rests on your lower tummy, watching with burning eyes as it swells and fills with his seed. 

“All mine,” he says in a low tone, nuzzling into the crook of your neck.

Carefully, he pulls himself out of you, his hand swiping under sex, rolling his eyes when he feels his seed pool over the curve of his palm. He sighs, lowering you onto your back, grabbing at a radom torn up piece of cotton and wiping his palm over it, and he turns to wear you watch him with half lidded eyes, your tongue peeking out between his lips and with a blink, his horns and wings are gone, replaced by nothing, his snowy hair ruffled slightly and a soft crick of his back, they only things giving away that he had recently transformed. He smiles softly at you and lowers until his lips rests against yours in a soft kiss that leaves him warm in the face.


End file.
